(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supplying control apparatus, a management control apparatus, an image processing apparatus, and a computer readable storage medium.
(ii) Related Art
In related art, a power-saving function has been typically featured in an image forming apparatus, an image reading apparatus, and an image processing apparatus as a combination thereof. For example, if a communication process, such as a process including data writing and data reading, requested from a terminal apparatus (a host apparatus or a personal computer (PC)) connected to those apparatus via a communication line network in a mutually communicable fashion remains unexecuted in one of those apparatuses for a predetermined period of time or longer, the apparatus automatically transitions into a power-saving state in which supplied power is limited to a minimum.
In the discussion that follows, the terminal apparatus may also be referred to as a host apparatus or a PC, the communication line network may also be referred to as a network, and the communication process may also be referred to as an access.